


Detroit Aftermath

by Oh_DAMNeron, Sam-Writes (Oh_DAMNeron)



Category: Detroit Evolution - Fandom, Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Detroit Evolution, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Octopunk Media, Octopunk Media's Detroit: Evolution Fan Film, Post-Octopunk Media's Detroit: Evolution Fan Film
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24179467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_DAMNeron/pseuds/Oh_DAMNeron, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_DAMNeron/pseuds/Sam-Writes
Summary: A collection of oneshots about Gavin and Nines getting use to domestic and romantic life together. These oneshots take place after Detroit Evolution.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62





	Detroit Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> This is my mandatory Detroit Evolution nightmare fic, because I know the fandom can't get enough of them!

Thrashing wildly, Gavin Reed was pulled suddenly and violently from his nightmares by Nines. The android was muttering rushed reassurances that Gavin was yet to actually process. The nightmare was clear in his mind and as vivid as if he were still asleep. He scrunched his face up and, once Nines had removed his hands from his wrists, pushed himself into a sitting position. He settled against the headboard and pulled his knees up to his chest.   
"Shit..." He hissed through his teeth quietly, idiotically hoping Nines, the most advanced android ever made, wouldn't catch onto his continued distress despite the nightmare being over.  
"Another nightmare..." He wasn't asking, Nines was stating it as a fact. He seemed almost disappointed in himself that Gavin was still having nightmares. He hoped that his presence here for the last handful of weeks would eventually put Gavin at ease, but it all came up empty. Gavin had told him before that no matter how many nights Nines stayed over, he wouldn't change. Despite it seeming true, Nines refused to believe and stayed with him regardless.  
Gavin nodded tensly before roughly rubbing his palms over his face and raking his fingernails painfully over his scalp.  
"It's okay, Gavin. Everything is okay now." Nines gently cooed, and Gavin appreciated it.  
"I know... I know, I'm sorry..." Despite Gavin and Nines having gone through this for the past countless nights, Gavin still couldn't get used to the feeling of being so vulnerable around anyone.  
Nothing between them was official yet, they were simply just _more than friends_ as Nines had once put it. Gavin was hesitant to label what was going on between them, he'd had too many bad experiences with people leaving him as soon as the road got rocky. He had closed off his feelings long ago and it was only now that he was learning how to healthily work through them. There was a backlog of emotions and Gavin had to relearn how to feel.   
His breathing began to slow. His heart beat became steady. He rose his shaking gaze to meet Nines' worried eyes, his LED emitting a soft amber glow.   
"Nines..." There had been no force behind his words and he wasn't even sure if he had actually said anything. He was proven wrong when Nines gently pressed for him to continue.  
"What is it?" Nines tilted his head ever so slightly to the side, in any other scenario Gavin would have teasingly compared him to a curious puppy, but he couldn't bring himself to find humour in anything right now.  
"Could you-" he felt his jaw clench shut, as if physically stopping him from reaching out for help. He was grateful that Nines let him take a breath and try again.  
"Could you stay?" Gavin stared at his knees, gnawing on the inside of his cheek, his chest tight.   
"Of course, Gavin." His voice was so gentle and sincere that Gavin felt his heart swell.  
Gavin awkwardly shifted on his elbows, repositioning himself onto his back and then moving over to one side of the bed. He awkwardly patted the empty space on the bed beside him and rolled over on his side, facing away from Nines, who got into bed and pulled the covers over them. Taking all of Gavin's mental and physical will power to not chicken out immediately, he held his hand out, palm up and open, over his shoulder and waited. It didn't take long for Nines to get the hint, and he laced their fingers together, also rolling onto his side to face Gavin's back. Gavin then proceeded to pull Nines' hand over his own body and hold it to his lips. He wrapped his other arm over Nines', and settled in. Nines, completely understanding what Gavin needed and wanted, fitted himself flush against Gavin's body and simply held him close. He picked up Gavin's shaky and wavering breaths through the sensors on the back of his hand. Nines maneuvered his other arm underneath Gavin's body and rested his hand gently on his hip. Gavin's breathing shuddered but quickly regained somewhat of a steady pattern.   
Nines pressed a gentle kiss against Gavin's neck, breathing his words softly into his hair, "You've got nothing to worry about, I'm here. Try to get some rest."   
Gavin nodded, letting himself relax against Nines before taking a deep breath and finally letting his eyes close. Nines' LED stayed a steady blue as he allowed himself to indulge in this moment.   
Everything between them was so new. Gavin found it incredibly overwhelming to allow himself moments of vulnerability after a life of being so heavily emotionally guarded. Nines was still working his way through understanding his own wants and needs and oftentimes found it awfully confronting. So they took it slow. It wasn't too often that Gavin felt comfortable enough to show such affection in a time of need, let alone any time at all. He hardly invited Nines into his bed. He knew Nines didn't sleep and would rather be working productively on reports or new cases. But there had been two or three times before that Gavin had caved and needed something beyond a simple reassurance.   
Soon enough, Gavin's breathing had deepened significantly and Nines was right to presume he had fallen back asleep. Nines smiled softly into Gavin's neck before closing his own eyes and returning to his simulation to continue rebuilding his mind-scape in hopes to create a new place to process everything.

It was the soft rumble of a meow that finally roused Gavin from his sleep. He lifted his head groggily off of the pillow to spy his cat in the doorway, watching him like the mischievous bastard she was. It had taken Gavin longer than he would like to admit to realise Nines was still with him in bed. He felt himself involuntarily stiffen for a moment before trying to calm his nerves. He had no reason to be afraid or wary. He knew Nines, he posed no danger towards Gavin, it was just irrational thinking. Gavin was a renowned restless sleeper who shifted around a lot during is few hours of unconsciousness. He had somehow managed to untangle himself from Nines' arms during the night and was sleeping on his back, still leaning against the tin can himself. He turned his head slowly up to meet Nines' loving gaze.   
"Good morning, Gavin." Nines smiled once he noticed that Gavin was somewhat coherent.   
"You're still here?" Gavin's words came out as a breath. They didn't hold the same anger, regret and distress as they did the last time he had said them. He was relieved and, to be quite honest, surprised that Nines was still here. He had fully expected to wake up again in an empty bed, having had Nines leave before daybreak like the few people he had let himself get close to in the past had done.  
"Of course I'm still here. I was going to make you breakfast but you seemed so... at _peace_. I didn't want to disturb that." Nines tilted his head to look at Gavin better, a loving expression painted clear on his face. The android truly adored Gavin.   
Gavin felt some wall inside him crumble and fall away slowly as he reached his hand up to gently cup Nines' cheek. The android leant into the touch and Gavin's heart fluttered gently. He fully rolled over so he was facing Nines and wrapped his arms around him. He headbutted Nines' chest gently and breathed in deeply. Nines really _was_ starting to smell like Gavin's place. How much time had they spent together?   
Nines reached a hand up and threaded it into the hair at the back of Gavin's head. He felt Gavin's soft trembling and sniffling but opted to not bring attention to it. Deciding to just hold him and ride out this wave of overwhelming emotions with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Feel free to follow me on Tumblr (@k9effect) or on Twitter (@Sambles2) for more DE content!


End file.
